¿tienes tiempo para mi?
by LifeBeauty.Chan
Summary: Renji anima a Ichigo a confesar sus sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola Gente! primero feliz navidad! y segundo

HOY SALE LA NOVELA CARAJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 3 vamoooooossss estoy re ansiosa la quiero leer ya xD

y bueno me inspiró el sketch IH (kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa al fin al fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! ¿quién no fangirlea con una novela de los pelinaranjas?) así que disfrutenlo (?

 **quiero aclarar varias cosas: hay cosas que invento ya que no ha salido mucho de la novela entonces no se sabe por ejemplo el lugar de la boda (o yo lo pasé en alto) y por eso por ejemplo la hice en el gran jardín de la mansión Kuchiki (?**

Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo

gracias por leerme :3

edit: lo empecé escribiendo el 27/12 y lo termine el 29/12 xd x eso lo de hoy sale la novela

* * *

Ichigo terminó de acomodarse la corbata y sonrió irónicamente frente al espejo "¿quién iba a pensar que la enana y Renji se casarían? se preguntó a sí mismo para luego responder " _yo, por supuesto"_ porque él ya lo sabía, esos dos se amaban hace siglos. Cuando Renji le agradeció por achicar (hasta hacerla nula) la brecha entre él y Rukia Ichigo lo supo: se amaban.

Dejo el espejo, agarró el pase para la sociedad de almas que le habían entregado y espero al resto de la familia, Rukia había invitado a su padre y hermanas también.

-¡que guapo estás onii-chan!- Yuzu bajaba las escaleras sonriendo ante la apariencia de su hermano, quién llevaba un traje negro con una corbata azul marino. Yuzu Vestía un delicado vestido rosa a la altura de las rodillas con unas ballerinas del mismo color, su broche de frutilla no abandonaba su corta cabellera esta vez agarrando parte de su cabello del costado izquierdo.

-tú también estás hermosa Yuzu- le sonrió su hermano provocando el sonrojo en la pequeña.

-ustedes están listos parece, el viejo sigue arreglándose- Karin se les unió. Ella llevaba un vestido verde botella con zapatos negros y su cabello hecho un moño

-¿que es lo que lo atrasa al viejo?- preguntó el hermano

-uno de sus tantos ridículos moños -

-¡ya viejo, llegaremos tarde!- gritó Ichigo a su progenitor

-¡Rukiaaaaaaa-chaaaaaaaaaaan!- gritó Isshin mientras bajaba como un tornado las escaleras para arrodillarse ante el póster de su difunta esposa -Rukia -chan se casará Masaki ¡nuestra hija se casará!- exclamaba con llantos sobre actuados.

-¡Que no es tu hija viejo estúpido!- Ichigo se había acercado para gritarle

-¡no hieras los sentimientos de tu padre!- le contestó Isshin agarrando sus piernas -querida esposa -Isshin había vuelto a llorarle al poster -al fin uno de nuestros hijos se casa ¡si fuera por Ichigo nunca tendríamos nietos!-

A Ichigo se le formó la vena en la frente y golpeó a su padre.

Orihime esperaba a su amigo para irse a la boda de Rukia, ella había decidido ir sola pero él insistió. retocó su maquillaje por ultima vez y se miró al espejo: zapatos color nude, vestido color crema hasta arriba de las rodillas y un chal color manteca sobre sus hombros. un delineado suave en sus ojos y rosa discreto en sus labios, su cabello suelto y bien peinado. Escuchó el timbre y agarró su cartera de mano

-hola Sado-kun - saludó la pelinaranja

-Inoue - Chad inclinó el rostro a modo de saludo

-¿ishida -kun no venía contigo? -

-lo pasamos a buscar y vamos-

-está bien- sonrió Orihime y cerró la puerta del departamento.

El corazón de Ichigo comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal. mientras él y su familia esperaban frente al Senkaimon divisó a sus tres amigos a lo lejos... Y Orihime estaba sumamente hermosa esa tarde. Tantas veces la había visto, ella brillaba todo el tiempo pero hoy, vestida para la ocasión, brillaba más que nunca. Ichigo la había amado desde siempre, pero para él Orihime era inalcanzable.

-¡Kurosaki -kun!- ya a unos metros de ellos Orihime lo llamó agitando energicamente en alto su brazo, Ichigo sonrió ante la sonrisa de su nakama y al ver tropezarla con sus tacones se precipitó hacia adelante por inercia, pero Ishida había sido más rápido, deteniendo la caída de la joven.

-hehehe lo siento Ishida-kun- Orihime pidió perdón apenada y sonrojada. Ishida le respondió con una sonrisa y un "no te preocupes"

-Orihime-chan, estás hermosa - Ichigo no había visto a su padre tan serio y el hecho de que él pueda elogiar libremente a Orihime hizo que sintiera celos por su progenitor.

\- mu-muchas gracias Kurosaki -san -

-realmente lo estás - la elogió Karin. y así recibiendo elogios de parte de las hermanas Kurosaki los chicos vieron como las puertas del Senkaimon se abrieron mientras 6 mariposas infernales esperaban a los humanos para guiarlos hacia el seireitei.

La boda de Renji y Rukia iba a ser celebrada en el gran jardín de la mansión Kuchiki. Se celebraría un banquete con los amigos más cercanos tanto del seireitei como del mundo humano. Una vez llegados y acomodados en las primeras filas se prepararon para recibir a los novios. Todos voltearon a ver a Renji entrar con el tradicional montsuki y dirigirse hacia adelante. Acto Seguido Rukia imitaba a su futuro marido entrando junto a Byakuya: Rukia estaba realmente hermosa con su shiramuko blanco y su cara cubierta por el velo que le había regalado Orihime. Ichigo sonrió de manera tierna al verla tan nerviosa, nunca se veía a Rukia Kuchiki (en unos minutos Rukia Abarai) con la guardia tan baja.

Luego del ritual del purificación, las palabras de compromiso, ofrendas y el **San sakudo** ("tres veces tres a nueve", un rito que se da luego del intercambio de los anillos y los juzus (una especia de rosarios) a través del cual **la pareja hace una promesa de matrimonio ante Gohonzon** (un objeto de devoción en el budismo japonés), que consiste en tomar tres vasos de sake (que representan al cielo, la tierra y el hombre) en tres sorbos. Este proceso primero lo hace el novio y luego la novia, y se hace de esta forma ya que el 3 es un numero sagrado que traerá felicidad a la pareja y representa la unión de la misma en cuerpo,mente y espíritu.) los invitados, detrás de los novios se dirigieron al lugar del banquete.

-Felicidades enana- Ichigo le sonrió a Rukia chocando su copa con ella, Rukia se sonrojó al procesar las palabras de Ichigo: estaba oficialmente casada con Renji abarai.

Rukia sonrió de lado - al menos yo si me casé -

-¿que estás insinuando ehh?- a Ichigo se le había formado la vena en la frente y entrecerrado los ojos.

-que dudo que te cases pronto Ichigo -

-oooooooooohhhh- dijo irónico el pelinaranja - ahora la enana se burla de mi porque ya es Abarai Rukia - terminó de decir el joven cuando vio a su amiga tambalearse

-¿Rukia estás bien?- vio el rostro de la novia totalmente rojo.

-¡Ichigo! n-no me llames así-

-pero si ahora es tu nombre. Rukia Abarai - su amiga volvió a tambalearse - oi, no me digas que-

-¡Callate!- Rukia le propino un golpe totalmente avergonzada. y así la fiesta de casamiento continuó su rumbo.

ya estaba por caer la noche y la reunión estaba por finalizar. casi todos los invitados ya se había retirado (entre ellos la familia Kurosaki menos Ichigo) a sus hogares. Rukia conversaba con Byakuya, Orihime con Chad y Uryuu camino al senkaimon. Ichihigo iba detrás dialogando con Renji:

-oi, Ichigo -

-Renji -

\- ¿No es hora de que aclares las cosas?- Dijo Renji.

Ichigo se retorció el cuello como diciendo "¿eh?"

-No te hagas el tonto ... me refiero a Orihime.-

-¿Qué ... !?- Aunque sabía que no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oír, Ichigo miró a Orihime para ver su reacción. Orihime estaba entre Uryuu y Chad, teniendo una conversación aparentemente divertida.

-Estás enamorado de ella, ¿verdad?-

-... Eso es ...!- Ichigo se sonrojó ante la franqueza de Renji.

-No deberías hacer esperar a tan buena muchacha durante tanto tiempo-

-... Lo sé - respondió el joven pelinaranja con una voz que parecía desvanecerse - ¡No actúes tan alto y poderoso de repente ...! tú te declaraste décadas después! - Ichigo le respondió a modo de queja.

-lo sé- rio Renji -no sigas mi ejemplo, no la hagas esperar. alguien como ella no siempre se encuentra -

Renji palmeo el brazo de Ichigo y llamó a Chad y Uryuu con la excusa de querer hablarles y darle una oportunidad a su amigo. Renji tenía razón: alguien como Orihime no se encuentra todos los días y cada día que pasaba era un día perdido junto a ella ¿por cuantos peligros habían pasado?¿ y si en uno de ellos la perdía para siempre? ¿cuántos momentos dolorosos habían compartido? cuando Orihime se había ido a Hueco Mundo Ichigo sintió que su mundo se iba desvaneciendo ¿cuántos enemigos venció allí para salvarla? grimmjow, ulquiorra, nnoitra... la vez que había muerto y la escuchó llamarlo aceptó que su hollow lo poseyera solo para protegerla y el hecho de que ella se asutara cuando él usaba la máscara le partía el corazón. Cuando perdió sus poderes perdió el rumbo por no poder protegerla pero al ver que ella había luchado para volverse más fuerte se sintió feliz en parte. y contra yhwach, cuando pudieron pelear juntos (ella siendo su escudo) se sintió feliz, ya no solo la protegía sino que sabía que ella podía defenderse. La amaba, la amaba demasiado: amaba su torpeza, su inocencia, el hecho de que ella priorizaba la felicidad de los demás antes de la suya, su pureza, su solidaridad. Todo en Orihime era bueno, era puro, era hermoso. No importa si era rechazado, debía decirle lo que sentía.

el pelinaranja observó como su amiga venía hacia él

-hola kurasaki -kun. Abarai-kun debía hablar algo con los chicos así que me pidio si los dejaba solos-

el joven apenas la escuchaba perdido en sus pensamientos y observándola: era hermosa. Por dentro y por fuera ¿como alguien como ella lo iba a corresponder? parecía ilógico. Eran tan preciosa, tan amable, tan amorosa, cariñosa, solidaria...

-¿viste lo hermosa que estaba kuchiki-san?- los ojos de Orihime brillaron brindandole más luz a la chica -su shiramuko, su velo -sonrió ocultando las lágrimas de felicidad. Orihime había confeccionado ese velo para su amiga - y la ceremonia! el hecho de que ya estén casados ¿no es...-

-oi. Inoue- Ichigo la interrumpió y respiró hondo.

-¿si?- Orihime volteó hacia su lado para mirarlo.

-Hay ... algo (quiero) de que hablar, así que puedes hacer tiempo para mí la próxima vez?- soltó Ichigo muy nervioso viendo la reacción sorprendida de su amiga. si ella se lo permitía en cuanto llegaran él le diría que la amaba.

* * *

SI GENTE, la conversación de Ichigo y Renji es sacada textual de lo q sale de la novela. se que no lo inventé pero no me parecía correcto modificarlo

uff hace mucho que no escribo y se que debería haber puesto más detalles pero la idea era hacer un drabble, no se que pasó xD

en fin, gracias por leerme :)

 **YA QUIERO QUE SALGA LA NOVELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 3**

 **besitos :3**


	2. aclaración

holaaaaaa es solo para aclararle a "Erika" que el fic es un one shot (solo tengo una historia de varios caps de sakura x shaoran y me cuesta horrores terminarla :/ por si quieren leerla: www. /s/6626361/1/reencuentro (no se xq ff me rompre los links. solo pongan fanfiction y el . y el net perdón por escribirlo así) pero si hay mini historias de ichigo y orihime aquí: s/12160614/1/Historias-cortas-y-no-tan-cortas (ya saben, le agregran fanfiction)

nada, eso xD

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME! ME HACEN FELIZ :)


End file.
